Forum:Vote! Song of the Month/Archive/2011
Song of the Month voting for 2011. The final number of votes is listed after each choice, and the winner is in bold. for January 2011 What is your favorite song involving animals? * And the Animals Go (8 votes) * Come Home, Perry (176 votes) * Fish Out of Water (3 votes) * He's Bigfoot (4 votes) * It's a Perfect Day (5 votes) * Mobile Mammal (10 votes) * My Wettest Friend (4 votes) * Perry the Platypus Theme (26 votes) * S.I.M.P. (Squirrels in my Pants) - (150 votes) 386 votes for February 2011 What is your favorite song where Isabella has a solo or a line by herself? * City of Love (85 votes) * Summer Belongs to You (213 votes) * In the Mall (5 votes) * Where Did We Go Wrong (9 votes) * The Ballard of Badbeard (4 votes) * Danville for Niceness (5 votes) * Yellow Sidewalk (16 votes) * Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow (13 votes) * The twelve Days of Christmas (19 votes) * We wish You a Merry Christmas (6 votes) 375 votes for March 2011 What is your favorite song about Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas? * Backyard Beach (61 votes) * My Chariot (7 votes) * Pin-bowlin' (2 votes) * With My X-Ray Eyes (10 votes) * A-G-L-E-T (130 votes) * A-Prime Calypso (3 votes) * What Do It Do? (10 votes) * Phinedroids and Ferbots (11 votes) * Ain't No Kiddie Ride (5 votes) * Ring of Fun (2 votes) * Mix and Mingle Machine (21 votes) * Bouncin' Around the World (42 votes) * Just Passing Through (2 votes) 306 votes for April 2011 What is your favorite song from "Wizard of Odd"? * The Yellow Sidewalk (245 votes) * I Want To Be Cool (17 votes) * Tree-Related Wish (9 votes)) * I Want Nothing (19 votes) * The Guards' Wishes (5 votes) * Red Rubber Boots (5 votes) * Rusted (46 votes) 346 votes for May 2011 What is your favorite song from the first "Cliptastic Countdown" that didn't make the top 10? * Truck Drivin' Girl (9 votes) * He's a Bully (4 votes) * My Nemesis (24 votes) * My Undead Mummy (4 votes) * When We Didn't Get Along (33 votes) * Do Nothing Day (21 votes) * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother (11 votes) * Phinedroids and Ferbots (43 votes) * Chains on Me (41 votes) * Perry the Platypus (song) (146 votes) 336 votes for June 2011 What is your favorite song featuring or about Dr. Doofenshmirtz? * Impress My Professor (2 votes) * Yodel Odel Obey Me (7 votes) * Happy Evil Love Song (25 votes) * I Really Don't Hate Christmas (10 votes) * There's a Platypus Controlling Me (145 votes) * Charmed Life (5 votes) * My Goody Two Shoes Brother (7 votes) * My Name is Doof (10 votes) * My Red Rubber Boots (2 votes) * Give Me Your Money Today (5 votes) * My Nemesis (9 votes) 241 votes for July 2011 What is your favorite song by a one hit wonder? * Gitchee Gitchee Goo (250 votes) * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! (18 votes) * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart (63 votes) * Do Nothing Day (7 votes) * What Do It Do? (16 votes) * Alien Heart (62 votes) 416 votes for August 2011 What is your favorite song that included Baljeet and Buford? * Let's Go Digital (42 votes) * Come Home, Perry (85 votes) * The Twelve Days of Christmas (18 votes) * Our Movie's Better Than Yours (15 votes) * I Want Nothing (10 votes) * Baliwood (7 votes) * Give Me a Grade (147 votes) * I Wish I Was Cool (8 votes) * Atlantis (8 votes) * Ballad of Badbeard (9 votes) 349 votes for September 2011 Which is your favourite song that Ferb has a part in? * Big Ginormous Airplane (13 votes) * Rollercoaster (song) (38 votes) * Come Home Perry (59 votes) * Backyard Beach (30 votes) * Summer Belongs To You (244 votes) * Gitchie Gitchie Goo (25 votes) 409 votes for October 2011 What is your favorite song from the movie? * Everything's Better with Perry (130 votes) * Quirky Worky Song (3 votes) * He's Doof (3 votes) * Brand New Best Friend (30 votes) * Summer (Where Do We Begin?) (90 votes) * I Walk Away (6 votes) * Robot Riot (29 votes) * Takin' Care of Things (7 votes) * Kick It Up A Notch (31 votes) * Mysterious Force (Cut song) - 37 votes 366 votes for November 2011 What is your favorite song about family? * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. (13 votes) * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother (11 votes) * I Love You Mom (6 votes) * The Flyin' Fishmonger (3 votes) * Little Brothers (6 votes) * Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart (21 votes) * Come Home, Perry (185 votes) * Not So Bad A Dad After All (20 votes) * Wedding Adventure (10 votes) * You're Not Ferb (9 votes) * You're Going Down (10 votes) 294 total votes for December 2011 What is your favorite song sung by one or more members of Love Händel? * Ain't Got Rhythm (28 votes) * Bouncin' Around the World (3 votes) * Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart (6 votes) * Fabulous (6 votes) * History of Rock (4 votes) * Just Passing Through (2 votes) * Music Makes Us Better (3 votes) * Robot Riot (131 votes) * Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (7 votes) * The Ballad of Klimpaloon (2 votes) * Tri-State Area Unification Day (1 vote) * You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart (10 votes) 203 total votes